


Flowers and Shadows

by rosesggu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, Flower boy Yuto, Fluff, Hyunggu is a hades kid, M/M, side wooyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: In which Hyunggu keeps waking up to flowers in front of his cabin and he is very annoyed by them.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Flowers and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is set in Camp Half-Blood from the Percy Jackson universe so I hope you're familiar with that, if not that's alright too though, it's only secondary. Credits to my friend Mai (@minis0de on here) who not only has written pjo universe fics before but also proofread this for me and gave me feedback <3 Enjoy!!

Hyunggu had slept in again.

At camp, while the noises of the other campers starting their days and going to breakfast would wake anyone else up, he considered himself lucky that the Hades cabin had no windows and left him sleeping peacefully as the only inhabitant.

Perks that came with it? Endless amounts of privacy. Usually he would stay up late, reading, and no one would ever know.

Yeah, he liked his cabin. Still, he felt his stomach growling as he finally managed to put on the orange camp shirt (which very much did not fit his usual style at all) over a pair of ripped jeans.

What was his usual style? People often assumed it'd be all black. ‘No, I have taste.’ he’d told Athena kid Hongseok once. The latter had just shrugged at that.

He’d missed breakfast, for sure, and he knew that over the course of the day he’d be too busy with his schedule (this summer he, as a senior camper, had been assigned to teach Ancient Greek in the early noon hours and afterwards he immediately had archery and volleyball). So he would most likely have to wait until dinner to eat.

He rummaged through his cabin, lucky enough to still find an apple that he ate as he quickly made his bed and cleaned up the cabin as well as he could since he knew cabin inspection would take place soon.

He was more or less satisfied as he heard the knock on his door. “You can come in.” he said loudly.

Today appeared to be his lucky day because he was greeted with the smiling face of his best friend, Hermes cabin counsellor Wooseok, as well as Hongseok who was known to be strict but also got along quite well with Hyunggu.

“Hey guys.” the Hades son greeted, earning a quick hug from Wooseok and a smile from Hongseok.

“Hi. I didn’t see you at breakfast?” the latter said.

“I slept.”

“Mhm. Well, your cabin looks decent. What do you think, Wooseok?”

“Not Aphrodite cabin style but pretty neat. Four out of five?”

Hongseok glanced at the pair of shoes that still lay on the ground with no purpose. He checked his list and nodded. “Four out of five.” he agreed and Hyunggu sighed in relief.

The two left and he quickly slipped into the shoes that had apparently cost him the fifth star, throwing away his apple stem before finally heading outside into the comfortable summer heat that was controlled by the camp borders.

There they were again.

He groaned in frustration as he saw the flowers that had been grown around his cabin again, blooming in a variety of colours. “To Hades with that guy.” he muttered to himself, knowing exactly who’d left the plants there.

With a flick of his hand he let the flowers wilt, watching them sink together as if they had just experienced something terribly sad, the life fading out of them and leaving them brown and dead. With another flick they dissolved into dust and Hyunggu nodded, satisfied with himself.

He found it quite annoying, having to do this every morning because that one Demeter child wouldn’t stop having them appear there but he wasn’t going to let his silly pranks ruin his mood.

His day started with picking strawberries out on the fields, something he did not exactly enjoy doing but more or less tolerated, always afraid of accidentally hurting the plants in the process. He could control his powers fairly well by now but it still was a fear deep inside of him.

Of course this activity was led by the Demeter cabin which allowed him to throw some dark looks at their counsellor Yuto. He’d perfected his annoyed, angry stare and he saw Yuto blush lightly, avoiding his eyes.

That satisfied him for now.

After strawberry picking he had a polishing armour course, something that went by silently since as a senior camper he knew all the tricks to do it thoroughly while the younger campers still needed a lot of guidance.

Ancient Greek was fun, somehow he didn’t have a lot of trouble teaching it and the younger kids understood everything quickly.

It was four in the afternoon when he finally had his free time before dinner at six and he quickly went to wash up a bit. He was going to look for Wooseok so they could hang out for a bit, however he just so happened to run right into Yuto.  _ Well, now or never I guess _ . He thought.

“Adachi!” he called and the Demeter boy turned to look at him, his cheeks once again acquiring a rosy shade.

“Uh, hi Hyunggu.” he muttered but Hyunggu furrowed his brows, collecting his frustration and anger which usually was enough to scare people away.

“What do you think you’re doing? Are you really trying to annoy me on purpose? Because I am annoyed.  _ You _ are annoying. I don’t want getting rid of these stupid flowers to be a chore that I have to do every morning. Aren’t you supposed to be a nice person? Then start acting like one! This is childish and I’ve had enough of it.”

Yuto’s face was now deeply red and he looked incredibly small despite being significantly taller than Hyunggu. “I- I wasn’t… the flowers weren’t supposed to… I mean, I thought you’d like them…”

“Like them? Maybe grow some black ones and we can talk.” with that he turned on the heel, heading straight for his cabin in which he barrelled himself for the next ten minutes until he’d calmed down.

The rest of the day went by quickly, after dinner he sat by the lake with Wooseok, listening to his friend rant about his day. It was nice, but Hyunggu had felt a little restless ever since he’d witnessed Yuto smile at him shyly at dinner.

“You seem distracted.” Wooseok stated and the Hades son looked at him.

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong? Tell me!”

“Nothing! I’m fine.”

“You’re lying!”

“Ugh. It’s just I confronted the Demeter kid earlier. He won’t stop growing these stupid flowers by my cabin! He told me he thought I’d like them. Why would I? I hate them.” he explained and Wooseok tilted his head.

“Did you… yell at him? I told you not to yell at people.”

“He was teasing me!”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “You really are terrible at reading people.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever, just forget it.”

From nine to ten the campers all gathered by the campfire for the daily singalong, the Apollo kids leading it by playing different instruments and singing loudly. Hyunggu was next to Wooseok but he caught Yuto once again looking at him and for some reason it made him terribly nervous.

______

  
  


The next morning he woke up in time for breakfast, however he wasn’t exactly delighted to step outside and once more see flowers there. “This prick!” he muttered, however he did notice that these ones had pitch black petals.

He once again missed lunch and at three he finally sat on his cabin’s porch.

What he did not expect was for the Demeter cabin’s door to open, Yuto stepping out and heading straight into his direction. The Hades son mentally prepared himself to lash out at him.

“Hi Hyunggu.” Yuto said, smiling at him.

“I thought I told you to stop leaving those flowers!”

“I- you said you’d like black flowers better. Did you not like them?”

“You’re so… ugh! I didn’t want  _ any  _ flowers. Why are you so annoying? Haven’t you teased me enough? Can’t you leave me alone?”

Yuto looked down. “I just… I thought… I mean I thought you’d understand that I…”

“That you what?”

The Demeter son’s lips were quivering and he shook his head. “Nevermind.” he muttered before turning and running back to his cabin. Hyunggu immediately earned a few very dirty looks from his siblings that even made him feel scared.

“Stupid flower boy…” he muttered, seeing Wooseok walk by.

“Seok!” his friend looked at him, smiling.

“Hi! I’m heading to the forge, need to pick up my sword. You coming along?”

Hyunggu nodded. “This time Yuto grew  _ black  _ flowers because I told him to. I was being sarcastic! Gave him a piece of mind.”

Wooseok sighed. “He was just trying to be nice. Most people  _ like _ flowers, you know? You can’t expect him to guess that you don’t.”

Hyunggu frowned. “Whatever.”

The two of them didn’t continue their conversation and walked the rest of the way to the forge in silence. The Hephaestus children had repaired Wooseok’s sword after he’d gotten it damaged in a mission. Hyunggu just watched them, they were still working on other weapons and it was fascinating how everyone in this camp could  _ create _ things. Well, everyone except for him.

“I’m gonna train a bit. Do you want to come with me?”

Hyunggu laughed. “You know I  _ hate _ sword fighting. You should ask your boyfriend.” His friend blushed deeply.

“He’s not my boyfriend…”

Yanan was an Aphrodite child, beautiful but fierce and very much skilled in fighting which most likely came through his close friendships with Athena and Ares children who had taught him not only strength in combat but also strategy.

Him and Wooseok had a history, as the Hermes son had quite often made a fool of himself in front of Yanan who would usually laugh and wink before continuing to walk. They’d grown quite close recently and often trained together. Hyunggu thought they were a good match.

He sent his best friend off to the arena and headed towards the lake to relax a bit, however he was surprised to see a now familiar camper sit in the grass, knees pulled up.

Yuto spotted him and looked away immediately, getting up to leave, however Hyunggu called out a loud “Wait!” and the Demeter son sat back down.

Hyunggu took the spot next to him which visibly made Yuto nervous as he began shifting.

“Hey Yuto I… I’m sorry for snapping at you. I have a very short temper.”

The other boy chuckled. “I could tell.”

“Why did you… I mean, why the flowers?”

Yuto blushed, trying to hide his face. “I don’t think I want to tell you anymore.”

“Why? Is it something bad?”

“I mean… no but… I don’t know, I just don’t want to. But I thought you’d like flowers, everyone does.”

“I’m not everyone. My mom used to love flowers.” Hyunggu admitted, the warmth that Yuto gave off making him want to tell him everything that was making his chest feel heavy.

“What happened?”

“When I was ten she had to move to Europe for work and left me with my grandparents but… I haven’t heard from her in three years.”

“Is she…?”

“I don’t know.” Hyunggu admitted truthfully. “I think if she is my father’s hiding it from me. I’ve tried to summon her ghost but… when I do nothing happens. I can’t send her Iris messages either.”

Hades children had the ability to communicate with dead people’s souls, which had proven itself useful, for example when Hyunggu’s aunt had passed and he still had been able to talk to her and have her tell him his favourite bedtime stories. But for some reason he had no idea about what had happened to his mother. His grandparents didn’t either and he had kind of realised that they didn’t even want to know.

“So you hate flowers because they remind you of her.” Yuto concluded and Hyunggu nodded. “What was her favourite flower?” the Demeter boy asked.

“Violets.”

A small flower sprouted from the ground in front of them, a violet, just like they used to grow in Hyunggu’s childhood home’s garden. He smiled at Yuto, a few tears in his eyes. “Thank you.” he said.

For a while it was silent, then he cleared his throat. “So, can you just… make these plants grow wherever you want?”

Yuto shook his head. “No, the seeds have to be there and then I can help them grow quickly.”

“You mean there are violet seeds here?”

The taller boy laughed. “There are all kinds of seeds here. But because it doesn’t rain here and no one thinks of randomly watering the entire camp’s grounds they don’t grow.”

“Those outside of my cabin…”

“Ah, no. I planted those. I think normally the ground around your cabin is… well, dead.”

“And you still made them grow… that’s impressive.”

Yuto blushed, looking down. “Thanks…” he muttered.

In that moment Hyunggu felt his stomach growl and he realised how hungry he was. “You didn’t have lunch?”

“I never do.”

“Do you want cereal?”

Hyunggu tilted his head in confusion and Yuto smiled shyly. “We keep some in our cabin. Mom loves cereal, for obvious reasons. She thinks it’s the healthiest thing one could eat.”

“I’d like that I… thank you.”

Yuto snapped his fingers and a bowl of cereal appeared in his hands, equipped with a spoon and milk. Hyunggu gasped. “Woah…”

The Demeter son laughed. “It’s good for combat. I can throw cereal bowls at the enemy.”

“That’d scare off any monster.” Hyunggu agreed, giggling along and taking the bowl, beginning to eat.

While of course he knew how cereal tasted, this one in particular was almost too good for such a simple meal. It was exactly how he liked it and he had to conceal his surprise. “This is… really good?”

Yuto nodded. “That manufactured stuff they sell for mortals has nothing on this.”

Hyunggu nodded. “It’s nice that you can like…  _ make _ things. I only know how to break them.”

The Demeter son frowned. “Don’t say that. I think you by far have the coolest powers in camp. Everyone respects you and admires you. I’m just the useless flower boy.”

“Useless? Why’d you be useless?”

“I’m not exactly… good at fighting. I get scared easily and, well, I don’t know. Violence is just not my thing, I guess.”

“I think you’re cool.”

Yuto smiled, his cheeks once again rosy.

“I think you’re cool too.”

Before they could continue talking they heard a voice behind them. “Yuto! We have to clean up the cabin.” one of the other Demeter children said loudly and Yuto got up with a sigh. “That’s my cue to leave. It was… nice, talking with you. I’ll see you around?” he asked hopefully and Hyunggu smiled.

“You bet.”

_______

  
  


It was a particularly warm day on which Hyunggu sat in front of the Demeter cabin, in hopes of catching one particular boy. The wrapped object in his arms made him nervous.

Yuto stepped out, flinching as he saw the Hades son.

“Hyunggu? What are you doing here?”

“Hm I… let’s go to the lake?”

Yuto looked at the object in his hands, looking slightly confused but he nodded, offering the other help with getting up. Then they made their way to the water, luckily enough they found a spot where no one would bother them for now.

“What’s up?” the Demeter son asked as they sat down, Hyunggu hummed, trying to hide the shakiness of his hands that came from feeling nervous.

“I… have something for you?”

“Hm? I mean… why…?”

“Just because…”

Yuto raised his brows as Hyunggu handed the package to him, carefully unwrapping it.

He revealed the flower pot, it had flowers painted on it.

“Turns out the Apollo kids know how to do pottery and… well, they helped me make this. I painted it myself!”

The taller looked up at him with big eyes. “You made this?”

Hyunggu nodded. “I thought you’d like it…”

“I… thank you.” Yuto said incredulously, placing the pot aside and before the Hades son knew what was happening he’d already tackled him in a hug.

“Hey, hey! Woah.” Hyunggu muttered into embrace, overwhelmed with Yuto lying on top of him and squeezing him tightly. The tall boy let go quickly, his face turning red.

“Sorry I… I heard Hades kids don’t like physical affection…” he muttered. Hyunggu laughed.

“That’s just a stereotype. I love hugs I just… didn’t expect you to.”

Yuto smiled shyly. He looked strangely endearing.

“Are you sure you want me to have this? It’s so pretty…” he said, looking at the pot again. Hyunggu nodded.

“I made it with the intention of giving it to you so, yes. You’re my favourite flower boy after all.”

Yuto covered his face with his hands, squealing a little and Hyunggu laughed, grabbing one of the hands with his own, holding onto it. “No need to get shy on me.”

“You have nerves… I’m naturally shy!”

“It’s cute.”

“Stop! I…”

“You?”

Yuto shook his head. “I’m not good at handling compliments.”

Hyunggu looked at him, the way he was practically glowing in the sunlight, hand warm in his own. And he wondered if this was what his father had felt like when he’d looked at his mother.

They didn’t talk about her a lot but Hyunggu recalled his mother telling him that his father had always said she was a flower herself, vibrant and beautiful.

“What?” the Demeter son asked, voice low.

“Nothing.”

“We should head back I think, it’s almost dinner time.”

So they did go back, hands not intertwined anymore but it wasn’t necessary because Hyunggu felt the warmth Yuto radiated even when they weren’t touching.

_____

  
  


Hyunggu’s day was not exactly going great. It had started with him catching Wooseok and Yanan kissing in the sword fighting arena which wasn’t necessarily something he’d craved to see. He hadn’t seen Yuto all day either which was a bummer because he’d started to feel excited about the thought of spending time with him.

The lava of the climbing wall had singed his pants which made him upset because they had been expensive. But he’d made it and now it was afternoon and he was finally free of activities. He sat on his porch with a book.

“Hyunggu!”

Yuto’s voice was cheerful and immediately his positive energy was there, filling the space between them and making Hyunggu feel a lot less terrible.

“Hey.”

“I was heading to the stables. Do you want to come along?”

Hyunggu absolutely hated the pegasus stables and tended to stay away from them as much as possible. It wasn’t that he had a problem with the pegasi, it was them who had a problem with him.

Yuto must’ve recognised the concern on his face because he smiled. “We don’t have to.” he said. “We could just hang out somewhere else.”

“Do you want to… come inside?”

The camp rules had a loophole, a very practical one. While it wasn’t allowed for one boy and one girl to be in one cabin by themselves it was very much possible for two boys to be alone.

Yuto looked up at the cabin front, looking slightly intimidated. “I promise, it’s not as scary as it looks.”

The Demeter son looked at him now, holding his hand out for Hyunggu to take which he did.

He led the other inside and Yuto gasped.

“Haven’t you been here before? Cabin inspection?”

“I usually… stay out of this one. I send the other person.”

Hyunggu laughed. “It’s just a cabin, nothing here that’ll eat you.”

“You’re lucky I trust you.”

The Hades son turned the lights up as far as possible, flooding the room in a cozy orange tone, though that didn’t make Yuto relax. Hyunggu cleared his throat before going up to the other, hugging him from behind. Yuto tensed a little at first. “What…” he muttered.

“We can go out again if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No I… I’m okay. Just- you’re hugging me?”

Hyunggu chuckled. “Yeah. I am.”

“Oh.”

“Should I stop?”

“No, no. Please don’t.”

The Hades son hummed, feeling his heart flutter a little in his chest as Yuto placed his hands on his own.

“You never ended up telling me what the flowers were for.” Hyunggu eventually said, something that had been on his mind for weeks now.

“I… I mean…”

“Do you feel comfortable telling me now?” he loosened the hug a little to allow Yuto to turn around and look at him. This made the Demeter son blush.

“I mean… I guess but… You have to promise you won’t be mad at me.”

“I promise.”

“Swear on the river Styx.”

“I swear.”

“Well…” Yuto started, visibly nervous. Hyunggu reached for his hands in a helpless attempt of consoling him. “We didn’t really talk before but… I always saw you around, of course. And I thought you were very cool? Like… I really admired you and… well, I thought you’d notice.”

“Notice what?”

“That I have a crush on you?”

It was Hyunggu’s turn to blush, something that rarely ever occurred. But it suddenly made sense. It made sense why Yuto had been so shy around him, why he was so hurt by the Hades son calling him annoying, why he had grown the flowers.

“Oh.” he said.  _ Very intelligent, Hyunggu _ .

“Sorry…” Yuto muttered. “I thought you’d realise.”

“No I… I’m… I had no idea. I don’t know what to say except-”

“It’s okay.” Yuto interrupted, though his voice was shaky and Hyunggu knew he was about to cry. He let go of the shorter’s hands and headed towards the door, however Hyunggu reached for his wrist.

“Yuto wait! I… I think I…” his thoughts were stumbling over each other and he desperately tried to form a sentence. “I think I have a crush on you too.” he blurted out. The other’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I mean, I thought you were just playing pranks on me because people don’t do a lot of nice things for me. And I… I don’t know, I got really angry but then we started talking! And you understood me, like, actually understood me and listened and I… I just think you’re really special, I’ve never met anyone like you. And you have this… this warmth to you? I really like it, you make me feel safe and warm. I think I have a crush on you, Yuto.”

“Oh.” Yuto said, face once again extremely red. Hyunggu smiled from endearment. “You mean that?”

“Every word.”

The tall boy pulled him into a hug and Hyunggu smiled as he buried his face in his chest. “Woah…” Yuto whispered.

“What now?” Hyunggu asked.

“I mean I… would you- would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes. I would.”

Yuto looked at him with bright, sparkly eyes and Hyunggu smiled as widely as he possibly could.

_____

  
  


The campfire after capture the flag was always the best, everyone was roasting marshmallows, talking, laughing and discussing the game. Wooseok sat next to Hyunggu, sighing as the Hermes cabin had been on the losing team. His friend laughed.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Seok. You played well.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Yanan has been teasing me the whole time afterwards.” Hyunggu laughed, glancing over at the corner where the aphrodite children sat, brushing each other’s hair as they celebrated their victory.

“It was a fair game, everyone did their best.”

“You only say that because you were on the winner side.”

Hyunggu shrugged, though it partly was true. “Someone’s coming to see you.” Wooseok added, pointing in a direction that Hyunggu followed with his eyes to see a very familiar camper approach.

The Demeter cabin had also been on the losing team but Yuto didn’t really look bummed. He just sat down next to Hyunggu. Wooseok smiled. “I’m gonna check on Yanan, I think he’s going to lose his mind if his siblings keep touching his hair.”

Then he got up and left the two others more or less by themselves.

“Your team won.” Yuto stated, his hand casually on Hyunggu’s arm which made the latter’s face heat up.

“Yeah. It was a fun game. I think you did well too.”

Yuto rolled his eyes. “Don’t humour me. You know I don’t like that stupid game.”

Hyunggu laughed. “You’re cute, Yuto.”

“I have something for you.” the Demeter child said, disregarding the other’s comment. “Come on.”

He took his hand and dragged the Hades son away from the fire, away from the other campers, behind a hill that allowed them to be out of sight from the others.

“Don’t let the harpies catch us out here.” Hyunggu teased and Yuto smiled. 

“It’s not lights out yet.”

“What do you have for me? You’re never this secretive.” Hyunggu demanded and the other looked at him.

“Close your eyes.”

“Should I trust you?”

“Probably, yes.”

The Hades son shut his eyes, heart racing as he pondered over what would happen next.

What he didn’t expect was for Yuto to kiss him, straight on the lips.

He made a noise of surprise, almost forgetting that he was supposed to kiss back. But he did, his hands linking behind the taller’s neck as they kept on kissing. Hyunggu felt dizzy in the best possible way and Yuto held his waist to steady him.

He tasted of cereal and Hyunggu was afraid he might develop an addiction to the grain food after this. Yuto kissed with strength, so unlike his usual gentle self. He was energetic, as if he’d waited his entire life for this very moment. Hyunggu loved it.

They parted to breathe and even under the moonlight Hyunggu could see that warm light radiating for the other. “Oh my gods…” he muttered, earning a smile from Yuto.

“Congrats on winning.”

“This was a  _ prize _ ?”

“Mhm.”

“So I’ll only… get to kiss you when I earn it?”

Yuto laughed. “You can kiss me whenever you feel like it, idiot.”

“You’re going to drive me insane.”

“I’d rather not. Then I’d have to ask Mr. D to fix you.”

Hyunggu giggled, hitting the other playfully. Dionysus specialised in curing madness.

“Hyunggu…” the Demeter son started but one look already told the shorter what he was going to ask.

“Yes. I will, yes.”

“What?”

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“How did you-”

Hyunggu laughed, leaning up for another sweet kiss. “You’re so cute, Adachi.”


End file.
